


Child of Gods

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Category: Devil Maker: Tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not - never be afraid. Divina-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Gods

Your future burns bright, dearest child of the gods.

Your future... your future... Treasure it well. Treasure life.

Be grateful. Be modest. Be diligent.

Serve the mortals, child.

Serve them, and understand the roles each and every one of us play, to balance the universe.

And be proud, be proud not because of your power. Be proud, because you have the ability to give and serve all.

Treasure that ability, but do not be afraid to share it with the world around you.

Do not - never be afraid.

The heavens will ceaselessly guide you, young divina, the child of gods...


End file.
